Frankie
Frankie is a recurring character in Season 1 of CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Camille Collard. Character She is a waitress at The Marbella and is friends with Jane, Luca and Lina. She celebrated her 2014 birthday in a new popular night club Viento, where she got pretty drunk. A long-time friend of Jane's, Frankie was at her 21st birthday party. Frankie is sassy and boy crazy. During the big tropical storm, The Marbella started firing people. Frankie was very scared that she'll be fired and she ended up really being fired. Arc Chapter Two Frankie was seen behind the bar cleaning some glasses from the guests. She was listening to Jane's problem with Rafael. When Lina said he's a good kisser, meaning Jane kissed him, Frankie and Luca were surprised. Later that evening she was seen serving at a party at The Marbella. Chapter Three she was once again cleaning some glasses with Lina and Jane and she was listening to Jane telling them how she felt something when she was talking to Rafael. Frankie then said that Michael looks like a crier and then she said that he's so totally in love with her. Then she went with Luca, Lina, and Jane cleaning a table. Chapter Four Frankie was talking to Jane and she was comforting her that Michael's face when he found out that Jane had a sex dream with Rafael wasn't that bad as it seemed. Then Frankie saw Rogelio and said that her telenovela boyfriend is here. Chapter Six Frankie was seen in a flashback at Jane's twenty-first birthday party. She was dancing with Lina and Jane and they were really drunk. When Michael was shown in a flashback too they all thought he's a striper so they pulled him in. Frankie was seen touching him and she got surprised when they released that he's a real cop. Chapter Seven Frankie was talking to Jane and Lina and Luca were there too. Jane was telling them her problems again and Frankie told her that her birthday will get that out of her mind. Then Frankie started talking about her birthday with her friends. She told Jane how they were on a list for a new club that is opening but then they said they can't be on the list. So Frankie asked Jane if she could ask Rafael if he can get them on the list since he's an investor in that club. In the evening Frankie was happy about her birthday and she was coming with her friends into the club. They started dancing and drinking. Chapter Nine Frankie was seen at the hotel with other employees. Billy, Michael's brother asked her who is better actor Esteban or Jane's father. Frankie said that Esteban and that he's everything. In the evening Palomas were on, but Frankie, Lina, and other employees had to work for the after party that is hosting at the Marbella. They were watching TV but then Petra came in and said to go to work. Frankie and the others were sad. Chapter Ten There was a big tropical storm in Miami. Frankie, Lina, and Luca find out that The Marbella is firing people. And they got scared that they will be fired. So when Jane came they asked her to ask Rafael who's fired. Frankie said not to pressure her. Later that day Jane came to the locker room and Frankie said oh no and asked her what's wrong. Jane told them she forgot to ask and they were mad. Frankie said sadly to her that they are in a different position, that she has a rich daddy and rich baby daddy and they are broke. Minutes later Jane told Frankie that she's fired, but Frankie said that she can't lose this job, that she had nothing saved and if she could ask Rafael not to fire her. Jane said that she can't ask Rafael not to fire her she was mad and sad, but in the end, understood why. Trivia *She's a waitress. *She has no money saved. *She's friends with Jane, Lina, and Luca. *She is a blonde. *She loves Esteban Santiago *She was fired from The Marbella because she was constantly late. Appearances *Chapter Two *Chapter Three *Chapter Four *Chapter Six *Chapter Seven *Chapter Nine *Chapter Ten Photos 9.jpg 99.jpg|Frankie on the left Category:Characters Category:The Marbella Category:Season 1 Character Category:Recurring Characters